The Consequences
by CVSPRbatman
Summary: Diana thought batman cheating on her and she did something that made her regret and put the whole world in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

The consequences won the poll so here it is, as I don't have a beta all mistakes are mine.

Oh almost forgot expect DarkBat remaining characters are DC's.

**Gotham:**

It was cold cold December night in Gotham, but that doesn't stop batman from patrolling his city. He was on a rooftop and looking out for any signs of trouble. It was eerliy quiet, which was very strange to for his beloved city.

Things are very awkward for him now. Bruce life wasn't going well. It seems like his relationship with Diana was taking a turn of the worse. She couldn't handle all of his absence from the family. He didn't exactly regret their relationship ,but it could have a lot better. Dick moved out and Jason death still haunted him every night and day .

"Hello, Bruce. "

Batman turned around and saw a familiar face, which he had seen long time ago.

"What are you doing here Selina? "

Selina stepped closer to him and flashed him a smile .The leather of her costume shone in the moonlight, illuminating her whole body. Her seductive figure told him she would surely flirted with him, her hands draped at her sides and her eyes are bright when she looked at him.

"Haven't you missed me? "Selina asked him softly. She took another step closer to him and took his hand in hers. He pulled it back and glared at her.

"No, We haven't seen each other over years Selina, now leave. "

Her lips pouted and her eyes narrowed.

"Is that is the way to talk to your former lover? Remember all the great time we had together? You certainly didn't treat me like trash back then... In fact l remember you cherishing me. You said you loved me, Bruce .You said we can always be together. "

"I was wrong, now things changed. I moved on, so you should too. Now, leave before I turn you in. "

She pressed a finger to his chest and brought her face close to his.

"Alright Bruce, I just thought you would like to see me."

She forced her lips to his and which took him by surprise. When he started to get back, she forced her lips to his. He rested his hands on her shoulders to force her away. It may familiar but it is chilling wrong. He finally forced her to apart him.When he was about slap her, a voice made freeze.

"Oh my Gods.. "

Selina turned around and she was with face to face with Wonder Woman. Standing there in all her glory, but the only thing that doesn't suit is her sadness on her face.

"What the Tatarus, Bruce? What is this? Why? "she yelled. Her hands curled into fits, but she couldn't move, her feet were froze due to the shock.

"This isn't what it looks like princess. "

"Don't ever call me again, you jerk. I came here to apologize, but now you're going to be the one to do that, how the Tatarus could you do this to me?"

She charged at Selina and lifted her up by her throat, ready to throw. Bruce held out his hand to stop her, but she already flung her into a neighboring building.

She turned at Bruce and punched him hard at face and knocked him to the ground. She slammed her foot onto his crotch and then kicked him into a wall. Diana pained no attention to his painful groans and flew into the rooftops where Selina is.

She landed besides Selina and slouching her body, her eyes fearing for the worst but they didn't have any fear.

"You should be scared, you harlot."

Diana punched her square in the jaw and again lifted her and throwed next to Bruce. Diana flew back to the rooftop and slowly walked to her enemies. Bruce was still groaning while Selina didn't moved a muscle.

Bruce turned to see Diana just heading towards him.

"Diana stop this." he begged. "Your misunderstand princess. "

Diana eyes narrowed and picked up both Bruce and Selina, each body in one hand.

"Over my dead body. "

**Watchtower:**

Terrific as usual is in the Monitar womb checking over the entire world if there any problems. Three teams went to earth on a mission and yet to return . So he decided to check on other things, when suddenly an alert sound came from an computer. He started to type commands in computer to see what is the problem is. By using satellite he found that a large blackhole forming in the sky near Gotham harbour.

He touched his comm-link and tried to contact both Wonder Woman and Batman. But both didn't reply him.

"Batman going to kill me. "he thought himself and contacted superman.

**Gotham :**

Wonder Woman flung both batman and Catwoman into a wall and continued it at least more than eight minutes.

Finally she cooled down slightly, and had the control to talk with Bruce.

"How could you do this to me I thought we had something special, Bruce. But I guess I'm not enough. We built family together. I raised your sons, I became their mother! Do I mean nothing to you? Am I one of Bruce Wayne's bimbo? You don't know how heartbroken I am know, Bruce. "

She turned on her heel to leave him, but he grabbed her hand crawling towards her.

"It's not what it looks like, Diana. She kissed me. I swear I will never cheat you. " He told her, controlling his pain. There is no part that didn't ache and scream in pain. But he had to talk to her.

"And yet you did it, Goddammit it, Bruce. I'm amazon for Hera's sake .Now I know why we hate men. They all cheat us! They're all scumbag bags!"she yelled at him.

But he didn't let her go. He standed his feet controlling his pain. He touched her cheeck and looked into her eyes. She flung his hand from her and hitted him the chest.

"If you touch me one time, I'm going to break your arms and legs. And once they heal I will break them again. And I will continue the cycle until you die. And once you're gone and I will marry someone else to piss you off. Maybe Kal eh. You know why? Because you're a lying, cheating bastard with no brain who doesn't love me anymore! "

He nodded and slouched, rubbing his ribs, how her words causing him pain is evident on his face.

" Look Diana, you have to trust me. " He tried to tell her.

She shook her head and placed on her arms on her hips.

Diana is in uncontrollable rage, she didn't observe her surrounding. Clouds are formed in the sky and winds are blowing .A bat like creature watching them in anger and disgust.

" I don't have to trust you Bruce. I know you're lying. Do you think I'm stupid.? Being the symbol of truth, I know when someone lies to me. And it hurts when you lies to me straight in the face, when I what happened. "

Bruce sighed ." Fine, if that how's you want it, just leave now. "

"You seriously don't tell me the truth? " She asked him.

" Alright, it may felt nice for a second, but I know she is not you, then I feel awkward and guilty for leaving my guard down."

Diana tears stung her cold face and she nodded her head." You tell me more than enough. But I don't believe you. "

She picked his body one last time and threw him into a building without sympathy, but suddenly a man like batman catched him and put down him on rooftop. Diana didn't even looked at back and turned on her heel but stopped when she heared a voice behind, which made her shiver .

"Where do think, you're going Wonder Woman?" the man asked in a deadly voice she never heared.

She turned around and saw the bat like figure kneel besides Bruce, but she can't see who it is even with her enchanted vision.

"Who are you?" She demanded to know.

"I came here to make your wish true. " He told her by standing to his feet and when he turned around Diana blood become cool like ice in fear. She can see his eyes which are glowing in red and the glare he was giving her will makes even batman to shrink.

"What wish?" she asked in a defense state if needed to attack the him.

"To piss off someone." He told her in his deadly voice. " But, unfortunately you're the one who is going to get pissed. " he said with a wicked smile that made her shiver again and he started walking towards her.

Diana looked at his form which is familiar to Bruce. Covered in completely black. Black smoke is around him. He seemed more like ghost than human.

"What are you talking about? " She demanded to know .

"I'm going to break your arms and legs. And after you heal I will break you again. And will do the cycle until your dead and after you gone, I will marry someone to piss off you. Remember? But you know, I'm so generous so I'm going to grant you the wish."

"Who are you? " She asked him.

"You can call me as DarkBat. " he barked.

Before she can respond to him, he moved towards her like a bullet and bended right her arm in opposite direction. Diana screamed in pain, which made Bruce heart stop.

"Hey ... " Bruce tried to yell at him.He tried to get up but his body betrayed him.

"Oh, come on dad. I'm only stared playing. Give me a minute. " He told him and broked Diana's other arm. She tried to hit him but he's strong and faster than her. And then withouta word he kicked on her knee that impact made her bone to broke and came out of her leg and he did it same to other leg . Diana collapsed on the ground as she can't stand.

"Don't hurt her. " Bruce yelled at him again.

"Oh dad. Don't worry I won't kill her, I just want her to suffer..."

"Hey!"

DarkBat turned around to see Superman floating in the air along with Green Lantern, Hawk girl. With a blurr flush stands beside him.

But DarkBat full attention is on the Superman with a raise of his hand GL, flash and Hawk girl went flying away and trashed somewhere. Which made superman even more angry his eyes became red to unleash his laser vision.

"You made a big mistake. " Superman told him and come towards him with his full force and hit him on the chest. But the other man didn't even made dodge let alone move. So superman connected more punches but he didn't move at all. He zoomed into the sky and with full strength and speed he could gather and decened towards him. A sonic boom sound heard before it hitted mark. Crack of bones heard and superman screamed in pain. But DarkBat doesn't even flinch he remains still like statue and mumbled "Dumb". He pulled superman up by his hair with one hand and with his other hand he took out three bat-a-rangs which are in green colour.

"Let's have some fun boy scout."

DarkBat raised him into air and him hard towards a wall. By larger sharp focus he throwed the three bat-a-rangs and attached superman to the wall. One cutting through his right palm and another one through his left palm and last one through his left leg."Missed" He mummbled to himself and then he returned to Bruce who trying to get up and take him into his arms.

"Sleep dad. " He told to Bruce and within seconds he drifted into sleep.

He turned towards Diana who was fighting to catch her breath and to remain conscious but it is impossible, when so much blood lost. " Don't worry _mommy_, I will come back after your legs healed to break them again. And then I will show you the real pain by making dad to cheat on you real this time. " And with that he turned and throwed a syringe in to superman chest which soon on impact injected itself into superman. " oh I forgot to say I'm taking dad with me " and after that he vanished along with Bruce in his arms.

Last thing Diana saw was both of them vanish and everything went black.

**Chapters end note :**

Tell me what your thoughtsand reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Thanks for the favs and follows, well if you want to know more about DarkBat you can ask in reviews or PM. I'm happy to help.

The entire area around her is so dark that even with her enchanted vision, she can't see anything. She looked around her to see anything and to know where was she, but can't see anything. She started to walk not knowing where she will go and what is infront her. Suddenly she saw a light coming infront of her and she walked towards it. When she approached it, it became too bright so she has to close her eyes and cover with her hands.

When she opened her eyes again she was standing on a rooftop, she looked her around and noted she was in Gotham. when she tried to move her body didn't , she tried so hard to move. But her body didn't cooperated with her. She looked around to find who did this her, but find a similar dark figure standing at some distance from her.

She felt so relieved to see her love and her husband standing before her. But when she noticed how he was holding and lost in his thoughts. she understands that he was in pain and agony , she tried to call his name but came nothing from her mouth. And suddenly another figure came into her view, which she identified easily. Her blood boiled to see her and even more when she moved sudectively towards Bruce. She saw Bruce turned towards Selina and started talking to her. She easily understand that he didn't want to do anything with her. But that woman continued to talk with him and walked towards him and put both her hands on his chest. She didn't want nothing more to punch the woman for touching her husband .And suddenly she kissed him, which made her more angry and tried to move again but to no Vail. Bruce put his both hands on her shoulders and his body sniffed and when he pulled away to shout at her. She saw her own self came towards them and started hitting both of them for cheating on her, Bruce tried to stopped her and tried to told her that he wouldn't cheat on her. But her version didn't listen to them and continued to hit him. Bruce didn't tried anything and didn't do anything to stop and didn't use any of his gadgets on her. He continued to told her that he will never cheat on her and he always love her, until his body can't take anymore beating from her and stopped moving and soon he stopped breathing. She didn't know what to do. Tears are falling from her eyes to see her husband die in her own hands. She can't do anything but to see herself killing her husband and when he died she tossed away and flies away without seeing back. Then her body cooperated to her and she ran towards her husband. She kneeled beside him and took him into her arms to only see how much he had beaten. She removed his mask only to findout his face covered in his blood and his lifeless blue eyes staring at her. It killed her inside to see the eyes she love, looking back at her without life.

She continued to sod holding her lover in her hands. Another sob came from besides her, she opened her eyes to see who it is only to find Selina glaring at her with pure hatred eyes with tears.

"You kill him bitch! I will kill you. " She said in pure hatred.

She stopped beside me and starting to sob looking at him.

"Dad"

She turned around to see her three sons (Dick, Jason and Tim) crying for their dad.

"You killed him." They all three shouted at her.

"No, I , didn't do. .." She tried to told them, but she can't. It was she who killed her own husband and her sons father.

"We hate you, you're a monster!" They shouted at her and suddenly collapsed coughing blood .She ran towards them to see all of them die. Her heart can't take it anymore, her husband die and now her sons. She turned to see Selina in same state dying.

She collapsed on the ground crying for her loss. Suddenly she felt strong hands around her, she thought it was Bruce. Thought what happened was just a dream. But when she lifted her head to see blue eyes and a familiar face smiling at her.

"You kill all of them Di. You killed Bruce, you killed his sons. Now we can live happily. " Clark told her smirking .

She pushed him away. "No I didn't, I didn't."

"Yes of course, you did .You are the one who told him. You told him you will come to me when he died, but for the best you killed him and his sons. Now we can live happily. " Clark told her.

"No, I didn't. " She shouted at him.

"Yes you did. " He stared to repeat them. Soon Bruce, her sons, Selina and her friends came into her view and repeated the same words.

She screamed in agony to stop them. It stopped, but soon it started again from the beginning, Bruce and Selina and then herself killing him and her sons. It repeated again and again. She can't take it anymore. She started to cry and scream to stop .She begged her God's to save her, but for no Vail. And then suddenly it's all stopped but she continued to sob.

She heard chuckles coming from all around her, it rattled her to her inner core. It was the scariest thing she ever heard. She looked around where the laugh coming from, when she saw a shadow figure. It has similar figure like Bruce but it has red eyes, full in black, smoke coming all around and it was smirking at her, which sent shivers down her spine.

It started walk towards her and stopped infront her. His red eyes are looking angrily at her. It made her shiver and it made her it feel soo small in her current state. She collected her courage and finally asked.

"Who are you? " she asked him.

But it didn't answer, it was only staring at her with such a intensity it can burn with his eyes alone and It started gritting it teeth.

She again asked." Who are you? "

Before she knows what happened, he moved in lighting speed and broke her both arms and legs. Blood is everywhere around her. She started to scream in pain. And finally he delivered a blow to her head which made her head dazzle and broke her nose and made her skull crack.

"It doesn't matter, you think this worse. Wait until you wake up." He told and then suddenly everything went black.

**Chapters end notes:**

Tell me what your opinion and reviews are appreciated. Which will boost my mood. Until next time.


End file.
